Eve (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Eve is the "daughter" of the Darkness and original propagator of the majority of supernatural beings. She has been trapped in Purgatory, where the souls of the supernatural go. Biography Early Life Coming soon.... Personality Coming soon.... Physical Appearance Coming soon.... Powers and Abilities |-|Native Form= In her/its native form, Eve is a massive genderless cephalopod-like sea monster, similar to mythology's Kraken, with inhuman size and numerous tentacles, with all of her powers at full capacity. |-|Disembodied Spirit= As a spirit, Eve resides within and rules the dimension known as Purgatory. Due to infusing her life essence into the very terrain of Purgatory, Eve can command the forces of nature in Purgatory (e.g. storms and earthquakes). She is capable of calling forth the souls of monsters and can even release these souls from Purgatory, upon her own volition. By sending a monster's soul back to their body after they are killed, Eve can revive them and heal them of almost any damage done to their physical body. Eve's life essence, as perceived by humans, initially looks like a formless mass of black liquid, much like the substance her human vessel bleeds when injured while on Earth. In this form, she has incredible mobility, is capable of flight, and can cling to solid surfaces and move what comprises this form at will even without overt locomotive features. While in this liquefied state, Eve can assume different forms in innovative and surprising ways, including fitting through narrow openings, flattening herself and imitating the pattern and texture of the ground to hide or ambush targets, and most notably she can take on a humanoid form. With a body of water, human sacrifice, fire and the blood of an Alpha, she can be temporarily summoned to the world of the living as an apparition. |-|Human Host= Unlike other monsters, Eve requires the use of a vessel while on Earth, specifically a virgin female. Her presence within a host body alters its physiology, causing it to continuously produce monster eggs even after the expulsion of Eve's essence and the clinical death of host. Similar to the Leviathan, Eve has black blood that is lethal to angels, although her blood is venomous even to Archangels and more watery. *'Immortality:' Eve is functionally immortal and cannot be killed by conventional means, and her vessel was rendered immune to the effects of aging and disease after she inhabited it. In order to preserve her vessel, Eve had to periodcally feast on human flesh. Addtionally, when her essence is forcibly expelled from a host body it is returned to Purgatory. *'Superhuman Strength:' When Eve took over her new vessel, she possessed tremendous physical strength, far superior to that of most, if not all, earthly supernatural creatures, demons, or angels; in fact, even the Archangels, with her own great strength, could barely stand toe-to-toe in a physical fight with her. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes:' Eve could move at inhuman speeds and dodge attacks with perfectly-timed maneuvers; Michael and Lucifer charged at her and she effortlessly avoided their blows simultaneously with simple movements before grabbing onto them and tossing the two Archangels aside. She also dodged several bullets shot at her from only several feet away, gracefully twirling out of the way at point-blank range. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Eve's vessel was extremely resilient, capable of withstanding blows from forged weapons (e.g. swords or axes), and she was able to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her vessel. Only divine, heavenly weapons seemed to be able to do any lasting damage to Eve when used repeatedly. When a building collapses on top of her, she was slowed down, but was unharmed and seemed more annoyed than anything else. Similarly, she was unharmed after being hit by a speeding truck which was massively damage upon impact, while Eve's body barely even recoiled. Eve could even survive, and re-grow or re-attach her head if decapitated. Eve was also shown to regenerate her entire vessel from only a miniscule portion of what remained of her physical body after being nearly vaporized by a "Hand of God". Eve also does not need to sleep and is virtually tireless, being almost entirely self-sustained. *'Heightened Senses:' Eve's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are enhanced to superhuman levels. Eve has exceptional night vision and can see with perfect clarity in near-total darkness. She is even able to perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts and reapers. She can also detect sounds that ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. Her sense of smell is also acute enough to detect the scent of phoenix ash contained in weapons that Sam and Dean Winchester had. She is also capable of distinguishing humans from demons, angels, and other non-human life forms. *'Metamorphosis:' Eve can modulate her physical form on a molecular level. She was able to take the form of Mary Winchester, in an effort to taunt Dean and Sam Winchester. She also has the ability to extrude small, simple items from herself. For example, she created a diamond wedding ring and glasses when these items were necessary for her disguise. **'Claws and Fangs:' Eve can manifest sharp, talon-like claws and enlarged canine teeth that are strong enough to rend through substances as durable as steel. **'Tentacle Generation:' Eve can generate black, serpent-like tentacles from practically any part of her anatomy, primarily her fingers, allowing her to ensnare her victims. Eve can even detach these tentacles, and mentally accelerate and direct their growth (in a manner very similar to plant roots), all while still maintaining a psychic connection to them. These tentacles can prevent angels from using their power when bound by them and can also emit a high voltage shock of electricity that is lethal to even high-tier angels. **'Voice Manipulation:' Eve could manipulate her voice to achieve a multitude of effects. Eve was shown to use her voice to captivate others through angelic singing and accurately mimic the voices of others (e.g. Mary Winchester and Bobby Singer). She could even generate a high-pitched shriek that was disorienting to those who heard it. *'Advanced Biokinesis:' Eve can perceive the molecular structure of living beings and is able to induce mutations in other living beings by altering them genetically on a molecular level. Apparently, she must be in physical contact with a living being in order to induce such changes. Eve can mentally perceive the molecular structure of living beings, and hence can mentally control the mutation process she induces. **'Healing:' Eve can induce rapid healing in others. She was capable of healing broken bones, severe burns and even a near-death stab wound through the chest. **'Necrosis Projection:' Eve could also cause rapid necrosis in others. **'Conversion:' Eve can turn humans into monsters through tactical contact (e.g. a touch, a kiss, or even a bite). This transformation was not just physical, but spiritual as well and altered the very soul of a person, a trait her progeny unknowingly share with her. Her alteration changed the soul of a human to that of a "Fallen Beast" and redirected the destination of their soul upon a physical death, sending it to Purgatory. In some instances, her creations would "burn out" and this led to death by disintegration; she would later dismiss these deaths as "beta testing". **'Monster Birthing:' The womb of Eve's vessel was altered so as to incubate and asexually produce hundreds of monster eggs. Even though her vessel was clinically brain dead, it still layed dozens of monster eggs. Eve could also regurgitate or excrete a black, ink-like substance, whom she spoke to like a pet, that responded to her mental commands. She could form tendrils out of this substance, and harden it to be dense as stone so as to form spears or hurl dagger-like projectiles. This substance could corrode inorganic and organic matter that came into contact with it, if Eve so desired, and was lethal to low-level angels and debiliting towards even the Archangels. **'Psychic Connection:' Eve maintains a psychic connection to all her monstrous creations and their own progeny. This allows her to send them messages and compel them to do her bidding, even against their will. She can even use them as extensions of her own body, and she in turn sees through the eyes of all monsters, hears what they hear, knows what they know and she can even speak through them. When Crowley inserted an electric probe into her vessel's cerebral cortex after her physical death, a nearby restrained vampire reacted in agony, demonstrating that monsters are still psychically connected to her despite her demise. *'Clairvoyance:' Eve could perceive in her mind's eye past or present events which she had not personally witnessed. *'Precognition:' Eve could psychically foretell events which have a high probability of taking place. As the future is always changing based on different events and choices, the farther into the future she tries to peer the greater the degree of uncertainty. *'Telepathy:' Eve can psychically enter into the minds of others so as to read their thoughts and access their memories. While she seems to have considerable psychic reach, as Eve was able to reach Lucifer and Michael from within the depths of Hell, tactical contact allows her to search through the deepest recesses of a person's mind. Even though she can invade another's mind by act of sheer will, Eve often preferred to user her voice, or more specifically her singing voice, as mental focus for her mental powers. **'Mind Control:' Eve can telepathically implant psychic commands into the minds of others, compelling others to do or think almost anything. By establishing a psychic bond, Eve can take over the minds of her victims, even to the point of shutting them down. Her victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Eve and her servant(s). This allows her to maintain a constant presence from within such that she can issue psychic commands from afar, and servants straying too far from Eve will be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to her. By using her "Siren Song", Eve could initiate mind control en masse and has even used this method via cellphone service to access and reestablish a disrupted psychic connection. Certain strong-willed individuals, like the Archangels Michael and Lucifer, can offer some restiance to Eve's influence. She can also use her mind control to forcibly sedate others or emotionally soothe others by humming. **'Memory Manipulation:' Eve can manipulate and alter the memories of others. She could notably induce partial or total amnesia in others. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Eve can induce extreme amounts of pain through her telepathic powers (e.g. such as producing an aneurysm). Eve was able such a technique on Lucifer; her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as coughing up blood and intense nasal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and her maintaining normal appearance. She could also induce severe mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. **'Psychic Illusion:' Eve's psychic abilities could influence the mental faculties of others, and as such she could project false imagery into the minds of others, forcing her victims to perceive whatever she wants. *'Omnilingualism:' Due to her primordial nature, Eve is able to innately speak and understand any language. *'Levitation:' Eve can hover and/or fly to some unknown extant, as seen when she rose from the depths of Purgatory. *'Angelic Power Negation and Concealment:' Because of her advanced age and extensive knowledge, Eve knew how to hide herself from the voyeurism of angels and also how to inhibit them from using their powers within a certain radius of herself. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Eve, like the Levithan, seemed to have some form of underwater adaptation. She spent many months underwater, suggesting that she was able to breathe underwater, and has commented on her natural affinity for the water. *'Magic:' Regarded as the goddess of witchcraft in ancient Greek religion and mythology, Eve displayed enough skill in magic to magically overwhelm Rowena MacLeod, who was one of the most powerful witches on Earth at the time. She had cast a powerful inter-dimensional spell to open a rift through time and space, Gabriel himself said that this spell would take "enormous power" to perform, yet Eve cast it with ease. She had also temporarily modified the angel warding spell, selectively disabling the coverage to not affect certain beings with angelic heritage such as Jack, the Nephilim son of Lucifer. Weaknesses |-|Native Form= *'Celestial Light:' Eve can be harmed by the most pure and radiant of celestial light. This is most likely attributed to her relation to the Darkness. *'Magic:' Eve is susceptible to the powers of magic, and could be stunned as well as weakened by exceptionally powerfully spells. *'Phoenix Ash:' Lore states that the "ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother". Apparently the ashes of the first Phoenix was used in destroying her original form. |-|Disembodied Spirit= As a disembodied spirit, Eve's essence could normally not interact with the physical plane. |-|Human Host= *'Celestial Light:' Eve can be harmed by the most pure and radiant of celestial light. This is most likely attributed to her relation to the Darkness. *'Hunger:' Eve feasts on the flesh and feeds on the life force of humans in order to maintain her vessel and strength. Eve appeared to have to feed on whatever species her vessel belongs to. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods of time causes her to deteriorate to some degree, as seen with Eve's decrepit and rotted face after being released from Hell. Eve's vessel's fingers and fingernails would also rapidly elongate into razor-sharp claws. *'Magic:' Eve is susceptible to the powers of magic, and could be stunned as well as weakened by exceptionally powerfully spells. *'Phoenix Ash:' Lore states that the "ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother". This was later proven after Eve unintentionally ingested phoenix ash, and it ultimately burned her vessel's inside enough to banish her essence back to Purgatory.